Problemas en Nueva York, de nuevo
by darklight94
Summary: Tony junto con Bruce regresan a NY para intentar generar un proyecto que mantenga la paz y el orden, dejando sin preocupaciones a los vengadores, pero eso sera pospuesto gracias a ciertos incidentes que generaran una nueva aventura a los vengadores
1. Chapter 1

-¿Acaso….te quedaste dormido, no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije?- pregunto, volteando a ver al doctor con "problemas de personalidad e ira"

Aquella era una pregunta muy absurda ya que a él se le hacía muy raro que durante el tiempo que estaba diciendo su pequeña aventura fuera de los vengadores, el doctor no dijera nada, después de sus simples palabras "dime que es lo que has hecho".

-Que…no claro que no, si te escuche Tony…eh mencionaste que destruiste tus armaduras para dedicarle más tiempo a Pepper, la cual no está aquí con nosotros, por cierto donde esta- dijo Bruce, levantándose un poco de su asiento para mirar alrededor del avión, intentando encontrar a Pepper.

-Oye no quieras cambiarme el tema, te quedaste dormido, ahora yo debo de estar enojado y ponerme verde- dijo Tony, el cual tomo una pequeña bolsa de plástico plateada y la abrió –Quieres nueces-

Bruce se sentó de nuevo en su asiento, y medito el pequeño berrinche que hiso Tony.

-No, estoy bien gracias, y dime, para que vamos de nuevo a Nueva York, y creo que eso responderá a mi pregunta de por qué me recogiste de Calcuta- pregunto poniéndose algo impaciente, gracias a que fue "secuestrado" por el hombre sentado al lado de él.

-Oye, después de los eventos contra el hermanito del beach boy, te fuiste por dos años, me sentía solo y aburrido, y aparte hablar con Rogers es tener un dolor de cabeza casi al instante-

-No me mal interpretes Tony, pero solo para eso me buscaste, e incluso trajiste mis cosas-

Ambos voltearon a ver la parte posterior del avión, y fijaron sus miradas a solo dos cajas de madera deteriorada. Tony luego miro al doctor y arqueo una ceja.

-Créeme no es mucho lo que trajimos-

Bruce suspiro y se acomodaron de nuevo en sus asientos.

-No te traje solo para pasar el rato…tengo unos proyectos, digamos que importantes para un futuro, en los cuales necesito a alguien de confianza para que pueda ayudarme-dijo Tony con un tono serio. Creía que era sensato al pedir la ayuda del doctor, ya que no se sentía seguro con Fury por la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Acaso Pepper no te puede ayudar-

-Cuando lleguemos entenderás…la razón por la cual estoy ocultando esto de Pepper-dijo, mientras volvía a ofrecerle botanas –Enserio no quieres, creo que necesitaras unas cuantas nueces para lo que vamos a hacer-

-No creo que sea yo el que deba de comerlas-Bruce tomo otra pequeña bolsa plateada y se la puso sobre la pequeña mesa que tenía enfrente de ellos –Incluso necesitaras más, si le ocultas este proyecto a la mujer que amas-

De vuelta en la sede de las industrias STARK en L.A., Pepper se encontraba en su oficina, arreglando unos papeles importantes, los cuales le pidió a Tony que los revisara y archivara, cosa que obviamente no hiso. Un golpeteo en la puerta llamo la atención de la CEO.

-Pase- fue lo único que dijo y para su sorpresa la puerta se abrió dando paso a un sujeto piel obscura, con barba de candado y un parche en el ojo izquierdo, vestía un traje negro junto con una corbata negra.

-Señorita Potts, sé que no tengo una cita previa para verla, pero creo que la relación que tenía mi antigua empresa y la suya, amerita que nos reunamos en este mismo momento-

-Disculpe, me podría decir quién es usted, de que empresa está hablando-Pepper comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, ya que le resultaba algo raro que no mencionara con detalle sus intenciones.

-Fury, Nick Fury, y creo que mi socio podría responder la otra pregunta- dijo, dándose la vuelta para mirar a la persona que estaba entrando a la oficina.

Desde el corredor comenzaba a oírse unos pasos, gracias a la obscuridad del corredor no se podía visualizar la persona que iba en camino.

-Creo que conoce muy bien nuestra empresa- finalmente la persona que se ocultaba en la obscuridad entro a la oficina, dando la sorpresa de que era un antiguo amigo.

-Phil…-Pepper se quedó sin palabras al ver al resucitado agente de SHIELD.

-Señorita Potts, podremos explicar todo, pero tenemos que hablar de temas más serios- Nick volvió a voltear a Pepper, la cual seguía sin palabras.

Bruce y Tony estando en Nueva York se subieron en una limusina que los llevo a una gran mansión algo anticuada, pero se podría observar que tenía mantenimiento. Ambos salieron de la limusina y se quedaron enfrente de la puerta de la gran mansión.

-De quien es esta casa-pregunto Bruce, mientras miraba los detalles que se podían observar.

-Es mía o bueno de mi familia-Tony abrió la puerta y ambos entraron a la mansión –Estaba pensando en donarla en forma de beneficencia que mi madre intento hacer, pero para lo que planeo, por el momento me la voy a quedar-

-Enserio crees que tus padres querían que hicieras experimentos en la mansión-

-Oye mi padre siempre hacia experimentos en casa, algunos en los cuales yo le ayude-él se dirigió hacia una de las habitaciones que estaban en el costado derecho de la recepción, se podía deducir que era una sala de estar con muebles muy finos.

-Sabes sigo pensando que yo solo te estorbare en lo que planeas hacer-Bruce medito sobre lo que Tony dijo, sacando la conclusión de que él es un científico que estudia los efectos de la radioactividad y los estudios gama, en cuanto a Tony, él es más un científico físico.

-Que acaso tienes cosas más importantes que hacer-

-A decir verdad, debo de estar oculto del general Ross, que me imagino que después de nuestro espectáculo de hace dos años, el estaría buscándome por el otro…-prosiguió Bruce, que muy en el fondo le preocupaba el estar de vuelta en Nueva York.

-No deberías de preocuparte por Ross-lo interrumpió Tony, el cual se paró a un lado de la gran chimenea-Además no creo que sepan tu ubicación, ya que hice que Jarvis entrara en el sistema del ejército, el cual tiene una pésima seguridad, y así me avisara si tiene algún dato tuyo-

Bruce solo respondió con una pequeña risa. Tony por su porte sonrió y volteo hacia la pared, para activar un panel operativo, igual que el de la mansión en Los Ángeles.

-Y por qué vamos a trabajar aquí y no en la Torre Stark- le pregunto ya que empezaba a deducir la respuesta que le iba a dar, que es por Pepper.

-Eh, digamos que esto lo quiero dejar como confidencial, y aparte aún le faltan algunos detallitos, ya que alguien azoto a cierto dios en el suelo de la torre- dijo refiriéndose a que su novia lo mataría si se enterara de lo que está haciendo.

Finalmente termino de activar el sistema operativo de la mansión y volteo para ver al doctor, el cual estaba sonriendo y mirándolo con una cara de "lo sabía". Con un pequeño movimiento de mano, Tony le indico que lo siguiera. Salieron de la sala de estar y Tony le dio oficialmente el recorrido por su mansión. Bruce se sorprendió por la mansión que la familia Stark tenía, un espacio deportivo en donde había un ring de box, sauna y una alberca, en donde era la parte del patio había una cancha de tenis, que era usada más por los padres de Tony, claro cuando no estaban ocupados en sus trabajos, también en el recorrido fue mostrado las habitaciones que habían en toda la mansión, y por su puesto la habitación en donde Bruce se quedara.

-Sabes creo que ya es tiempo de jugar un rato- dijo Tony mientras bajaban por las grandes escaleras que conducían de nuevo a la recepción. Ambos caminaron por un corredor que era el último que le faltaba a Tony por enseñarle a Bruce. El corredor termino hasta llegar a lo que era una gran habitación en la cual había coches clásicos y lujosos, como en la mansión de Los Ángeles, pero el detalle era que estaban a los costados de la cochera, dejando en el centro el doble de espacio que había en su otra mansión.

Tony saco un control remoto dactilar, y coloco su dedo pulgar en la pequeña pantalla, que género un pequeño sonido de activación. El suelo que estaba libre de algún coche comenzó a dividirse dejando que 7 compartimentos de metales salieran a la superficie, al igual que un escritorio digital que se situó enfrente de Tony y Bruce.

-Son lo que creo que son-dijo Bruce apuntando hacia los compartimentos.

-Así es, copias exactas de mis armaduras y….-sin apartar la mirada de los compartimientos, aplaudió, provocando que apareciera un holograma de un diseño de una armadura –Esto lo he estado trabajando a escondidas de Pepper, es el proyecto Ultron, la intención es que actué por si solo, que se adapte y pueda vencer a cualquier enemigo que se encuentre-

-Un dron que pueda suprimir cualquier amenaza, eso es difícil de creer he incluso difícil de hacer-dijo mientras miraba la información de "Ultron".

-Por eso pedí la ayuda de varios amigos, incluyéndote-

-¿Amigos?, No me digas que esos amigos son de SHIELD-

-No, recuerda que esa organización ya no existe, mis amigos son más inteligentes que ellos, y los conoces, son Reed Richards y Hank Pym, personas en las que podemos confiar, aunque Richards se apartó un poco del proyecto, ya que tenía otras cosas que hacer, por eso se lo confié más a Hank-

-Y es por eso que le pedimos que suspendiera el proyecto hasta nuevo aviso- una voz familiar provoco que los dos científicos dirigieran su mirada hacia el hombre que estaba parado al final del corredor.

-No puede ser, y yo pensé que tú serias la última persona en poder irrumpir a una propiedad mía-dijo Tony mientras miraba al veterano de la segunda guerra mundial.

-Hola Steve ha pasado algo de tiempo y supongo que no viniste solo-dijo Bruce refiriéndose al sujeto que los había unido como los "vengadores" hace dos años, el cual había entrado a la cochera y se había parado junto con el Capitán América.

-Debo de mejorar la seguridad….-

_-Eh señor, no fue ninguna violación a la seguridad- _Jarvis interrumpió a Tony.

-Pero si tu no fuiste…eso quiere decir que…-Tony no quiso terminar su oración ya que temía por la respuesta que iba a ser y casi inmediatamente, miro por el corredor a una tercera persona que resultaba ser Pepper Potts que tenía sus brazos cruzados.

-En mi chaqueta aún tengo el paquete de nueces, enserio no las quieres-pregunto Bruce, mirando a Tony sin saber si reírse o preocuparse por la situación que tenían ahora.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a mis lectores de este fic, me alegra que estén interesados en la trama que lleva esta nueva historia, un detallito solamente, si me llego a tardar en publicar ya saben que es por la escuela o por que el sueño me gana, o también por que no me llega la inspiración XD pero miren ahora les dejo este cap interesante, bueno en lo personal si me gusto. Y otra cosa más (que se me hace absurdo decir esto ya que es obvio) Los vengadores no me pertenecen, son de Marvel, solo la historia me pertenece (digo que se me hace absurdo por que pues somos fanfictioners, obvio no nos pertenecen las historias somos fans. en fin disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

**En busca de respuestas.**

Tras una breve explicación de cómo fue la pequeña intrusión a la mansión Stark, ahora la mayor parte de los vengadores se encontraba en la sala común, la misma donde Bruce y Tony se encontraban hace horas atrás. Bruce junto con Pepper se encontraban en uno de los sillones que estaban enfrente de la chimenea, Fury estaba junto con Steve, enfrente del escritorio que le pertenece a Tony, el cual se encontraba sentado detrás del escritorio.

-Bien Nick, dime que es lo que quieres de nosotros, supongo que no es para hablar de cómo tus "acciones" de tu empresa han estado subiendo, porque según lo visto esas acciones han descendido de una manera radical-

-Créeme no estoy de humor como estar hablando de temas, que sabes muy bien como terminaron-Fury tomando una postura muy seria puso sus manos sobre el escritorio.

-Bien entonces de que se trata esto, si pediste que Pepper me dejara ser de nuevo Iron Man entonces significa que algo importante paso-

-No te impedí que fueras Iron…-

-El punto es que necesitamos que vuelva a reunirse el equipo-Fury interrumpió a Pepper alzando la voz.

-Quien amenaza de nuevo al mundo-pregunto Tony de una forma burlona.

Fury volteo a ver a Steve que tenía en sus manos una carpeta llena de imágenes y algunos documentos, la cual dejo sobre el escritorio.

-Se acuerda de Justin Hammer-Steve pregunto mientras abría la carpeta y enseñaba las fotos de Hammer antes de entrar a prisión.

-Es una broma verdad….Hammer?-

Pepper se levantó junto con Bruce para ir a lado de Fury y Steve. Al igual que Tony, Pepper se sorprendió al escuchar de nuevo el nombre de Justin Hammer y sobre todo que fuera de mayor importancia para SHIELD.

-Hace dos semanas hubo una fuga en la prisión donde lo tenían preso, el junto con otros reclusos escaparon después de que una explosión en la zona b de la prisión destruyera la pared que los contenía, lo interesante es la forma en la que la explosión fue producida de la misma manera que los Chitauri-

-Pero no se supone que cerramos el portal y la bomba destruyó la nave principal?- pregunto Tony mientras miraba las fotos de la fuga.

-Así es, y nosotros junto con el ejército estuvimos recogiendo los restos de los Chitauri que quedaron en Nueva York- dijo Fury.

-Pero entonces quiere decir que el ejército está detrás de la fuga, eso o que alguien más se adelantó y recupero los cuerpos y la tecnología que los Chitauri usaron en el ataque-Bruce se acercó más hacia el escritorio y observo las fotografías.

-Y Hammer que tiene que ver con esto-pregunto Tony con cierta preocupación.

-Todo el almacén que tenía la tecnología relacionada con Hammer, fue robada lo curioso es que hubo dos individuos que sacaron computadoras y drones que fueron usados por Vanko y todo lo relacionado con las investigaciones del padre de Ivan-

-Pero los sujetos, porque son de importancia-pregunto Bruce al mirar las fotografías que mostraban a dos personas que estaban cargando los discos duros que contenían la información que Ivan Vanko utilizo para crear los drones que atacaron a Tony. Los sujetos iban cubiertos de la cara con mascadas muy justas que se acomodaban a la forma del rostro. Las prendas eran sudaderas deportivas, las cuales estaban muy justas para su complexión musculosa, claramente todos estaban pensando que las personas eran claramente fisicoculturistas.

-El escáner detecto que estos individuos tenían alto porcentaje de radiación gama, la misma que Hulk expulsa-Fury se le quedo mirando con preocupación a Bruce, provocando que el doctor empezara a preocuparse de igual manera.

-Eso es imposible, yo apenas sobreviví a la exposición, la única manera que ellos obtuvieran el poder de Hulk es que obtuvieran la sangre que Stern tenía de mi o de la cosa con la que pelee hace algunos años atrás-

-Abominación es como lo nombramos-dijo Fury.

-Que fue de esas muestras de sangre, donde están ahora-pregunto Steve.

-Ross fue el que nos informó sobre Abominación, está encerrado en la bobeda una prisión de alta seguridad, no nos han informado de nada sobre las muestras de sangre-

-Creo que es momento de investigar más a fondo sobre lo que está pasando-dijo Bruce.

-Tenemos un grupo de agentes de confianza que están investigando más sobre el asunto, sé que al llegar ahí encontraremos más información-dijo Fury mientras se disponía a retirarse de la habitación.

-Esperen no planeo dejar a Pepper sola-Tony se levantó y miro a Pepper.

-Tranquilo Stark, se por lo que pasaron y realmente te necesito para esta misión, por eso la señorita Pots vendrá con nosotros, y varios agentes estarán cuidándola-dijo Fury mientras miraba a Pepper la cual asintió.

* * *

><p>Después de que Tony pudiera transportar solo dos contenedores de sus armaduras en un camión, todo el equipo fue transportado en una aeronave que eran muy usuales por SHIELD y todo el equipo que Tony llevaba fue transportada por otra aeronave, descendieron en un Helicarrier más pequeño que los otros tres que fueron destruidos últimamente. Fury explicó que este Helicarrier es uno de los últimos prototipos que SHIELD ha creado recientemente y que solamente hay personal de confianza que no ha sido influenciada por Hydra.<p>

-Entonces dices que este modelito tuyo no se desplomara como los otros 3 que tuvieron, no lo hicieron con marca patito verdad-dijo Tony mientras que caminaba por los corredores del Helicarrier, junto con Steve, Bruce y Pepper.

-Stark, te lo volveré a repetir no estoy de humor como para que hagas ese tipo de bromas y creo que está un poco fuera de contexto esas bromas-

-Oh vamos Nick no seas el aguafiestas del grupo, sabes que esa tarea es de la paleta humana, o no es así Capi-Tony miro a Steve con una sonrisa burlona ya que su objetivo se cumplió a la perfección…molestar al Capitán.

Cuando todos llegaron al centro de mando, la mayoría del grupo, con excepción de Pepper, Steve y Fury, se sorprendieron al encontrar a Phil Coulson esperando a los invitados en la mesa que estaba en el centro de todos los controles.

Tony se quedó sin palabras al ver a su antiguo amigo estando de pie enfrente de ellos.

-Créame señor Stark en su tiempo le explicare todo lo que sucedió con respecto a mi "resurrección"-

-Coulson, Hill que es lo que han podido encontrar de todo este problema-Fury se colocó a lado de Maria Hill que estaba en los paneles de control del Helicarrier.

-Hemos estado analizando los videos de seguridad del almacén donde tenían los archivos de Hammer, lo interesante es que las cámaras de seguridad dejaron de funcionar por 2 horas, el lapso que calculamos que fue el momento del robo, intentamos enlazarnos a otros servidores para ver si las cámaras de video captaron algo-dijo Coulson mientras mostraba en los paneles el vídeo de seguridad que estaba en el almacén y las calles que le rodeaban.

-Y el resultado fue-pregunto Fury.

-Las cámaras de vialidad y otros dispositivos de video de dos manzanas dejaron de funcionar en el mismo lapso de tiempo-

-Stark, tu sabes más de tecnología, si Hammer fue el que desactivo todas las cámaras creo que tu sabrás como recuperar esa información-Fury se dirigió a Tony.

-No es Hammer, debe de ser alguien más, créeme el que organizo todo ese desastre en la Stark expo, fue Vanko, Hammer es solo un idiota sin estilo que roba todas las ideas que su mente no puede idear-Tony se acercó a Bruce-Lo que pienso que deberíamos de enfocarnos más es sobre las proteínas que los fisicoculturistas ingieren, doctor díganos por donde empezaría-

-Creo que deberíamos sobre donde se quedaron las muestras de sangre que Stern tenía de mi-dijo Bruce dirigiendo su mirada hacia Fury.

-En ese caso tendremos que ir a la base militar y darle una visita a mi amigo Rhodey y a Ross-

-Desde cuando Rhodey está en Nueva York-pregunto Pepper.

-Me dijo que estaba aquí desde hace dos semanas, no escuche para que pero de seguro el será de ayuda ahora, si Ross se pone flamenco con nosotros Rhodey seria nuestra llave de acceso, si eso no funciona el buen doctor nos ayudara, no es asi-Tony volteo a ver a Bruce el cual se quedó pensando sobre lo que proponía Tony, pero teniendo a su lado a Tony no tendría por qué estar nervioso, o eso es lo que piensa.

-Bien, Phil creo que será mejor que vayas con ellos, Ross es de los mejores mentirosos que ha tenido el ejército, si ves que miente…hazlo entrar en razón, tranquilo tu equipo ya está capacitado para estar en las ligas mayores, yo les hare el examen final-Fury volteo a ver a la agente Melinda que se encargaba ahora de pilotar el Helicarrier y ella misma al oír que ya estaba bajo supervisión y el manejo de una gran aeronave se puso a temblar un poco y miro al frente intentando no mirar a Coulson o a Skye que estaba sentada enfrente de una computadora, y cabe decir que ella también trago saliva por el miedo de estar bajo supervisión de Fury.

-Que seas niñero no significa que no me expliques como es que estés vivo, vamos andando-dijo Tony, para luego salir del centro de mando junto con Coulson, Bruce y Steve.

* * *

><p>Ahora Tony, Phil, Bruce y Steve estaban en camino hacia lo que la base militar en Nueva York. Era evidente que Bruce se estaba poniendo más nervioso de lo normal, que cabe mencionar que los demás estaban preocupados porque el doctor se transformara en su "alter-ego" y destruyera la aeronave que los transportaba.<p>

-Bruce ya relájate, Ross no te hará nada, es más posiblemente encuentres a tu antigua amiga-Tony se sentó a lado del doctor para poder relajarlo un poco, y claramente lo hiso, ya que saco uno de los principales temas que él estaba pensando.

-Que sabes de Betty-

-La señorita Ross fue una de nuestras primeras fuentes de información después de lo del robo al almacén que tenía la información de Vanko, su trabajo relacionado sobre la exposición gama nos ha sido de mucha ayuda, pero lamentablemente no es suficiente, aun no encontramos la fuente o el paradero de los sujetos que robaron la información-Phil al mencionar esto calmo más a Bruce.

-Me imagino que se encuentra en un lugar seguro-

-Se encuentra en un laboratorio en Manhattan tenemos agentes que la cuidan no tiene por qué preocuparse-

-Me imagino que para buscar a los individuos, están usando un ionizador de fluctuaciones gama-pregunto Bruce a lo que Phil solo asintió.

-Si eso no funciona la reacción química que está en su interior la está manejando como usted lo hace doctor, pero no podemos sacar conclusiones tan pronto-Tony dijo mientras sacaba una bolsa de maní.

-Stark sería tan amable de concentrarse más en la situación en la que estamos-el tono de Steve era de molestia ya que consideraba un poco arrogante la actitud de Tony.

-Que acaso no lo estoy haciendo mi querido Watson, que es lo que sabemos hasta ahora, enlacemos las pistas que tenemos, el inútil de Hammer que se hace pasar por científico se escapa de prisión con el fin de recuperar la información que Vanko, recolecto sobre el reactor ark, y también sobre los drones basados en mi armadura, que podemos sacar sobre esto, Hammer está intentando rehacer un ejército de dones y así vengarse de la gran humillación que le provoque hace tiempo atrás-

-Watson, a que se refiere-Steve se rasco su cabeza en cuestión de duda.

-Es personaje de una novela popular que salió hace mucho tiempo, creí que si la había leído….-Phil comenzó a explicarle lo que Tony le intento decir.

-Como sea-Tony grito en desesperación por ver la despreocupación por la explicación que estaba dando-Sobre los sujetos con vitaminas gama, se mantiene la creencia que la sangre del buen doctor fue raptada y así modificada para que tuviera un gran control sobre el efecto que tiene la exposición sobre la radiación gama ante el cuerpo humano, pero lo curioso aquí es saber quién y cómo está manejando la sangre "infectada" de Banner, eso podríamos averiguar más en unos instantes si es que el general Ross nos puede dar más información respecto a eso-

-Creo que te subestime Stark-termino diciendo Steve ya que estaba sorprendido por el nivel de razonamiento que Tony manejaba.

-No te preocupes la mayoría de la gente siempre me subestima, en fin creo que es hora de que llame al buen Rhodey para que nos dé el acceso a la base militar-Tony saco de su bolsillo el mismo dispositivo digital que uso para activar los trajes en la mansión Stark. Usando la aplicación del teléfono encontró entre sus contactos el número de James Rhodes.

-Rhodey amigo solo te llamo para que avises a todos los soldaditos que no ataquen a la aeronave que se acerca a la base donde estas-

-_Tony…espera de que estas hablando…-_

-Tú solo hazme caso, entenderás por qué hago tanto suspenso y drama en esta nueva aventura que tenemos…ah y por cierto dile al general Ross que salga a jugar a quien tiene las orejas calientes-

-_Espera Tony a que te refieres…-_

-Nos vemos Rhodey-al finalizar su oración colgó al instante.

-Creo que debería de haberle dado más información sobre a lo que venimos-Phil dijo mientras guardaba sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-Oh vamos que no te gusta la trama-Tony sonrió para después llevarse a su boca unos manís.

La aeronave descendió en el hangar que se le fue asignado. Tony, Steve y Bruce salieron de la aeronave y esperaron a que Rhodey apareciera.

-Fitz quédate a cargo de la torreta, no creo que las cosas se pongan agitadas pero si fuera necesario danos cobertura, Grant ven con nosotros-Phil se puso su gafas para el sol y salió de la aeronave junto con el agente Ward que iba en un traje de asalto de SHIELD y en sus manos cargaba una carabina.

Rhodey salió de una de las oficinas que estaban en el hangar y se acercó a Tony con una cara de sorpresa.

-Tony que demonios estás haciendo aquí-

-Rhodey, vaya forma de saludar a tu amigo, mira te presento al equipo vengador, o la mayor parte del equipo-

-Ya los conozco….Capitán Rogers es un honor conocerlo en persona-Rhodey extendió la mano y estrecho la mano de Steve.

-El honor es mío coronel-

-Doctor Banner también es un honor conocerlo, pero a decir verdad no crei que vendría aquí-

-Creame coronel si no fuera necesario no estaría aquí-Bruce dijo mientras miraba a Tony.

-Donde esta Ross-pregunto Tony.

-Vengan-Rhodey empezó a caminar en dirección hacia las oficinas que estaban en el fondo del hangar.

-Skye, quiero que analices todo el lugar, usa la cámara de la aeronave-Phil susurro lo suficientemente alto para que el comunicador que tenía en su oreja transmitiera el mensaje.

Como había dicho Fury, Ross no era una persona muy honesta, así que SHIELD no estaría en ese lugar sin tener un plan de contingencia. Pero no eran los únicos que empezarían una búsqueda por su cuenta, Tony sacando el dispositivo digital, acciono la aplicación de escaneo que sería para escanear la zona en donde se encontraba, anteriormente le indico a JARVIS que le diera a Pepper y a Fury si es que encontraban algo fuera de lo común.

Todos entraron a la oficina del general Ross, a excepción de Bruce, gracias a que Phil le indico que aguardara a una indicación.

-Señor Stark, en que le puedo ayudar, según yo ya se encuentra con un nuevo equipo-el general Ross estaba mirando unos papeles en un gabinete, era obvio que no estaba prestando mucha atención a sus invitados.

-A decir verdad creo que miente general, no sé si se acuerda de la vez que su intento de recrear al súper soldado fracaso, habían algunos cabos sueltos, como que fue lo que le paso al doctor Stern o inclusive sobre los experimentos confiscados del susodicho doctor-

-Y eso que le importa a usted, creí que estaría más preocupado por la remodelación de su preciada torre-

-Créame que es de mucha importancia, y más para el equipo con quien trabajo-

-De que está hablando ahora Stark-Ross dejo los papeles sobre el gabinete y volteo a ver a Tony, los dos agentes de SHIELD y Steve.

-General, por favor sería tan amable de responder acerca de lo que el señor Stark menciono-Phil se quitó sus gafas y empezó a actuar con seriedad.

-No tengo por qué decirles nada, aparte no sé de qué están hablando-

-Doctor Banner…-Phil menciono el nombre Bruce e inmediatamente el entro a la oficina de Ross. El general se quedó callado al saber que la persona a la que estaba persiguiendo por años ahora se encontraba frente a él. El general estaba a punto de oprimir un botón de alarma pero fue detenido por el agente Grant que lo apunto con la carabina que llevaba.

-Ross que fue del doctor Sammuel Stern, que paso con su investigación-Bruce empezó a hablar con seriedad y firmeza intentando no mostrar ninguna señal de intimidación.

-No supimos nada de él después de la pelea que tuviste con Abominación, al regresar a su laboratorio ya no había nada-Ross intentaba estar calmado pero era notorio para todos en la habitación que estaba preocupada por la mentira que estaba generando.

-Miente…-Phil miro como al general se le resbalaba una gota de sudor por su frente.

Un pitido sonó desde el bolsillo de Tony, causando la distracción de todos en la habitación. Tony saco su dispositivo digital y miro como en la pantalla señalaba un área específica del hangar en el que estaban, una habitación para ser mas específicos.

-Sí que sabes mentir Ross-Tony salió de la habitación junto con Rhodey y fueron seguidos por Bruce y Steve.

-Usted viene con nosotros-Phil tomo por el brazo a Ross y siguieron a Tony hasta llegar a una gran bóveda que estaba en una habitación adjunta a la oficina de Ross.

-Quiere explicarnos que hay aquí-Tony volteo a ver a Ross que empezaba a sudar más gracias a los nervios.

-Es solo el almacén de armas…-

-Skye dinos que ves…-dijo Phil.

-_La bóveda está cubierta de plomo, pero capto grandes señales de radiación gama y también la misma radiación que generaba el Teseracto alrededor de los Chitauri cuando cruzaban por el portal-_dijo Skye atravesó del comunicador.

-JARVIS abre esta puerta-Tony le dio la indicación a su dispositivo y se escuchó como un zumbido pequeño abrió la puerta de la bóveda.

-Cubierta de plomo, quien nos cree, Superman-Phil soltó a Ross para que pudiera abrir la puerta de la bóveda.

Tony acciono la aplicación de cámara de su dispositivo, así JARVIS podría mostrar una imagen en el Helicarrier. Todos entraron en la bóveda, incluyendo el general Ross y para su sorpresa la bóveda estaba vacía, solo se encontraba un pizarrón con muchas fórmulas escritas y en el suelo como en las paredes se encontraba sangre morada y roja.

-Steve toma-Tony estando sorprendido le dio el dispositivo a Steve el cual empezó a grabar lo que había en la bóveda.

-Tony ven a ver esto…-Bruce se encontraba enfrente del pizarrón, pero su actitud era muy inusual en él, tenía miedo. Al momento en que llego Tony junto a él, los dos empezaron a analizar con detalle las fórmulas que estaban escritas.

En un descuido Bruce salió de su trance y corrió hacia el general Ross para tomarlo por la camisa y estamparlo contra una de las paredes de la bóveda.

-¡Usted trajo a Stern para que creara una mejora de mi sangre con la combinación de la radiación de los Chitauri!-grito Bruce mientras sus ojos comenzaban a convertirse en verde.

Tony y Steve comenzaron a apartar a Bruce del general, el silencio del general les dio la respuesta a las incógnitas que tenían todos.

-Bruce cálmate…-Tony estaba mirando a Banner a los ojos así podría quitarle la atención al doctor.

-Skye…-Phil no pudo terminar su oración gracias a que Skye le interrumpió.

-_Tiene razón, es sangre Chitauri, ellos experimentaron con los cuerpos de los Chitauri y esa sangre roja está infectada con radiación gama.-_

_-Coulson regresen, traigan ese pizarrón y también al general, tiene que responder muchas cosas-dijo Fury a través del comunicador._


End file.
